my ashtray heart
by heartbends
Summary: Skins USA. Tea/Michelle  again  She tries to sound casual, but the truth was, she really knew that Michelle was happier away from Tony. She smiled a hell of a lot more, that was for sure.


**Author's Note: **I'm not sure what is drawing me in about these two, but I'm a little possessed by the potential. I hope you guys will enjoy all these pre-series fic because I'm sure Skins will disappoint me and not take advantage of the potential sexy, but hopefully so! Enjoy either way!

Tea could still smell the stench of cigarettes and liquor clinging to her tank top. She scrunched her nose up in disgust, while she walked on the same familiar street home from Tony's house. Her eyes felt heavy when she finally reached her house, and before she could even try and open the door she heard a sniffle from her porch swing.

She snapped her head towards the direction of the swing, and saw Michelle's head bent down into her hands, and sounds of muffled crying coming from her direction. She sighed softly, and walked over towards her friend, taking a seat on the swing beside her.

"I'm so sick, Tea." She hiccups, wiping the smeared mascara from her pale face. "I'm so fucking sick and tired of it."

"Chelle what are you…talking about?" She was pretty baffled. She knew Tony and Michelle fought (a whole fucking lot) but she hadn't ever seen Michelle Richardson this _sad_. Angry, ready to tear Tony's cock off? Absolutely, but sad? Not like this.

Michelle sniffed a little, and seemed to compose herself before she finally spoke. "I fucking broke it off, for good this time." She sounded so sure of herself that Tea almost believed her.

"You really need water proof mascara, for fucks sake." Tea chuckled a little, wiping the smeared mascara off with her thumb. Michelle finally joined in with the laughter before swatting Tea's hand away. "Come on in; get some fucking coffee before you freeze to death in that half a dress you have on."

"Fuck you."

"Yeah, yeah."

…

Tea is really surprised when after a week, it's not Michelle that comes begging, it's Tony. He's fucking shit without her, at least he says, and really needs her back.

Tea shrugs her shoulders while she lights up a cigarette. "You fucked up, Ton. I don't know what to tell you." She tries to sound casual, but the truth was, she really knew that Michelle was happier away from Tony.

She smiled a hell of a lot more, that was for sure.

"Please, Tea. Just talk to her, okay? That's what friends are for, right?"

If Tony hadn't given her a fucking blue crayon in first grade she wouldn't be in this stupid situation.

"Fine, Ton. I'm not making any promises."

…

"I'd rather fuck a horse." Michelle giggled softly, taking a swig out of the vodka bottle, that Tea was sure would be returned safely to its spot in her mom's cabinet, refilled with tap water before the end of the night. "Plus I'm really ready to fuck someone else."

Tea couldn't help but laugh at her comment. She knew that Michelle had only been with Tony, but the fact that that was her reasoning both amused and impressed her. "Well then, I say we propose a toast – to all your future fuck buddies. May they all be fucking better than Tony."

"I'll drink to that." She giggled again, taking another swig. "And to, well fucking anything at this point."

Tea tugged the bottle from her hands and took a swig. "And I'll drink to that."

…

Tony's still her best friend. She needs to make that clear to herself, especially when she thinks of fucking Michelle.

Her lips always form a perfect 'o' shape – well in Tea's head anyway.

She mostly keeps it from her mind, because she knows Michelle doesn't want her. Never has, it's pretty obvious. Michelle is a self-proclaimed cock muncher after all.

It all changes though when they're at a sleazy bar with their fake ID's letting boys buy their drinks. Michelle's giggles are infectious and before they both realize it, the boys are gone; leaving behind empty beer bottles.

"Change my mind." Michelle challenges, pulling on Tea's hand; she looks her in the eyes with that wicked grin she has. "Fuck me like you do your cheerleaders."

Tony's still her best friend, but she still wants to fuck Michelle.

So she does just that.

…

Tea isn't the girl who sticks around after sex. Never has been, never will be, but looking at the milky flesh of Michelle's back, she wants to. _Really_ fucking wants to. She presses her lips to Michelle's shoulder, as Michelle turns her body towards Tea's again.

"Leaving, are you?" she's somewhat taunting her. She finds herself smiling as she says it.

"Mmm probably soon." Tea's voice is barely above a whisper as she trails her fingers along Michelle's arm.

She shrugs her shoulder a little, a smirk playing on her lips. "Good, I don't want to have to fake another orgasm."

Tea smirks and fucks her _again_ before she leaves.

Tony's still her best friend, but she loves fucking Michelle.


End file.
